


happy birthday darlin'

by mabufus



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: Tucker’s was decorated with streamers and ribbons and twinkling lights across the bar, seats, and ceiling. There was a banner hung above the bar that read Happy Birthday Kelly! written in green marker. Kelly can tell that it was written by Yorkie; her handwriting was as beautiful as she was. Kelly knew that cursive from a mile away.





	happy birthday darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how birthdays would technically work in san junipero, but let's pretend it would be like this, yeah?

Kelly doesn’t like to celebrate birthdays, but that’s not something she would necessarily tell Yorkie. To be completely honest, she’s not even sure she would _need_ to celebrate her next birthday. Was it necessary to celebrate birthdays when they already passed over to San Junipero? It wasn’t like they would really age.

“You didn’t tell me your birthday was yesterday, though!” Yorkie counters. “Even if we don’t age, I’ve never gotten to celebrate a birthday with you! I want to…surprise you.” Yorkie fidgets with her fingers as she slowly says the last sentence. It’s mumbled and dripping with embarrassment. It also seemed like she was already working on said surprise.

Kelly is defeated; she can’t say no to that, no matter how much she wants to. It was the smile and enthusiasm that got her, really. Yorkie was just too damn cute sometimes. Yorkie knew perfectly well, too. Within a few months’ time together, Yorkie had not grown only grown to be her love but also her Kryptonite.

Yorkie plants a kiss on Kelly’s cheek and hops up from the couch excitedly. “ _Perfect_.”

“You weren’t going to take no for an answer, were you?”

Yorkie is making her way to front door when she turns back and winks at Kelly. If she wasn’t already dead, Kelly would’ve keeled over and died on the spot.

“Miss the chance to spoil my wife?” Yorkie says playfully. “ _As if_.” She says, although she’s stuttering through the sentence, still wavering in confidence when it comes to flirting with Kelly. It had been months since they passed over, but Yorkie was still embarrassed when trying to initiate anything flirtatious between the two of them. Kelly didn’t mind it though; seeing her face turn scarlet was _rather_ entertaining.

Kelly grins at her wife as she watches her leave. She presses her lips together, watching her practically run to her secret destination with gusto once the door shuts.

She leans back on the couch and lets out a little sigh. She smells the house blend coffee they had drank earlier on her breath. She makes a face and wonders why Yorkie didn’t say anything. Her thoughts were probably so consumed by this birthday surprise that she didn’t even notice. Kelly chuckles at that. That one-track mind of hers was going to get her in trouble one day.

She gets up and walks slowly to the bathroom, letting the blanket she wrapped around herself fall to the floor lazily as she opens the door. She stops shortly at the doorway. On the mirror were sticky notes.

_Happy Birthday Kelly!_

_I love you!_

_Meet me at the place we first met. I’ll be waiting!_

Kelly smiles and shakes her head, chuckling to herself. This surprise really _would_ have happened no matter what she said. It was a good thing that she was so persistent about it. It was also a good thing that Kelly was so weak.

She quickly gets dressed after brushing her teeth. She leaves the sticky notes on the bathroom mirror, not having the heart to rip down the cute little notes her wife left for her.

She heads to Tucker’s once she decides on an outfit; a sleeveless, black v neck dress and lace up black high heels.

Just like the night they had met, it was raining. Not too hard, yet not light either. She enters the bar, opening the door slowly, not sure of what was to come when the door was fully opened.

Tucker’s was decorated with streamers and ribbons and twinkling lights across the bar, seats, and ceiling. There was a banner hung above the bar that read _Happy Birthday Kelly!_ written in green marker. Kelly can tell that it was written by Yorkie; her handwriting was as beautiful as she was. Kelly knew that cursive from a mile away.

Yorkie is sitting on a stool in the center of the bar, intertwined fingers gently laying in her lap, smiling as Kelly approaches her.

Before she can even say anything, Kelly embraces her in a hug, shoving her face into her shoulder. “ _You’re amazing_ ,” she whispers quietly. She can feel Yorkie’s heart begin to beat fast. She smiles. “I love you, babe.” Her heart beats faster and she laughs against Kelly’s shoulder. She lays against her in defeat.

“I love you too; more than you could ever know.” Yorkie says. She pulls her wife from her chest and takes a good look at her. “I really, truly love you, Kelly. Every day with you is a treasure, and I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday, but I’m glad you gave me the chance to spoil you. It’s not every day you turn 25 _again_.”

Kelly laughs at this. She’s technically _right_ , but she’s not going to admit it. “You’re my Kryptonite, Yorkie.” She whispers. “Thank you…for loving me, and for being with me even when the going gets tough. And thank you for spoiling me endlessly.” She leans into Yorkie, kissing her on the cheek. She can feel her cheek turn hot and she smiles once more. In her own little way, she likes to spoil Yorkie too. “I love you so, _so_ much.”

The music blasting throughout the room quickly turns to a slow song and Kelly shoots Yorkie a look.

Yorkie holds out her hand. “I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve tonight. Slow dance with me?”

Kelly shakes her head, laughing.

“Of course.”


End file.
